Hanyou Haven Book 1 - Grays Pets
by AlphaNightshadeWolfGirl
Summary: Moon and her friends are hanyous. They live at grays pets, a shop that rents them out and sells them as sex slaves. Then she meets Damian and alex, who want to help her and her friends esccape. Can the girls really escape the life of a pet, and can they save Moons brother as well? Rated M just to be safe.


# Damian #  
>Moons POV I wake up to the sound of the clock. In the beds beside mine, the other girls are getting up as well. We all hurry to get our outfits on. After getting into my , I hurry to get in line. I start to shake as i take my place beside Winter. We were brought on the same day, and we are kinda like sisters. I watch as Gray comes in . He clips a leash onto my collar, Wknters, and three other girls whose names i dont know. He pullsus out, and i feel both fear and excitment about what comes next. Downstairs, we are taken to the main room, and eaxh tied to a post. Then he flips the sign to open.<p>About an hour later, a teen about 16, only 3 years older than me, walks into the shop. He looks at winter befoe walking to me. I shiver as he looks me up and down then says "how much for the day?"my eyes go wide. Id never been rented out, they thught i was little, and it made me nervous. But Gray grined and said "Only 30 for little Moon... this 'ill be her first time." He handed my leash to the boy, and i had no choice but to follow him out of the store.<p>

He took me down the street. People didnt even seem to notice how cruel this was. But then, most people thought of hanyous like me as toys or pets, as i was just a neko girl. He stopped at a huge house, and unlocked the door. I whimpered softly when i entered and he locked the door. He surrised me by takeing of the leash and taking my hand. He sat me down on the couch and sat beside me. "Whats your name? " he asked, and the kindnes in his voice made me answer "Moon..." my voice was soft and quiet. He smiled, and reached a hand towords me, i was shaking slightly, scared, but he pulled me to his side, saying "that man is evil, making you be a slave... " i buried my face against his chest, feeling safe for once. He gently stroked my ears, makeing me shiver with pleasure and happiness. My ears were sensitive, and he seemed to notice this, and stopped. But i didnt mind. I was finnaly safe, even if it was only for a day. He looked me up and down, and i saw it was with interest, not pervertedness like others had. "Your different, " i whisered, and gave a tiny smile, showing my tny fangs. "My names Damian by the way," he said. "Have you been outside before?" He asked and i blushed "not since i was 6... when were little, he leats us do whatever at tne hiuse, but when we turn 7 he takes us to that awefull store..." i say, my body shaking at the memories."shh... your safe with me..." damian said, kissing my forehead. I nuzzled his neck, making him blush. Then he said softly "why dont we go to the backyard,"

Taking my hand, he led me throuh the hous, and we headed out the backdoor. I stopped and stared at the lovely garden with the tire swing and mnkey bars that stood before me... Ilooked at him, and he smiled. I ran over to the monkey bars, managing to climb up to sit on top of them. I watched a blue butterfly and slowly reached out a hand, and he gigged as it landed in my palm before flying off again.

Climbing down, i hugged him, catching him by surprise. I pulled away, and found he was blushing. "I... is it possible for me to buy you again tommorrow?" He said under his breath, and i jumped with happiness. I would rather be here than at the horrid shop. "Yeah... i know claudia gets bought by this same guy every day, for an hour!" I say, thinking about the other girls.

Damian looked repulsed by that, but glad he couldnkeep me away from the bad influences of the store. I walked over to the wire ence, staring our at the street full of shops longiingly. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he said " lets go walk around town." He didnt want to, but i made him bring the leash incase somebody got made because i didnt have one. I pulled his hand when we got to a candy store, and he smiled. We went in, and the woman at the counter looked at him and said "whos this?" I was staring in wonder at all the candy, when a white cat jumped onto the counter. I giggled, petting the cat. The woman was surprised as she said "Snowbell usually bites or scratches people... she must really like you," i blushed, and went to look at all the candy. Damian bought me twizzlers, jellybeans, chocolate bars, and saltwater taffy, all in brightly colored wrappers. As i ate a taffy, he held my hand and we walked down the street. I laughed as a dog bounded over and knocked me to the ground, licking my face. The owner turned out to be a young girl that Damian knew, who was cursing him and calling him a bastered for 'buying a sex slave form Gras store' when i said "he saved me from there..." the girl stopped, then apologised, blushing red. "Im Alex, " she said, and thats when i noticed that under the hood of her sweat shirt, she had fox ears. I ylped in surprise, my eyes wide.

"Yeah... im a hanyou to..." she said, looking uncomfortable. As it was late she said "ill come by damians tommorow... theres something you guys miht like to see..." befoe dissapearing, the dog following her. Now thT i tought abiut it the dog reminded me of a wolf. We managed to hide all the candy inside my clothes and when we came back, gray closed the store. After he locked our door for the night, and we heard his car drive away, i dumped the candy out of my clothes. The other girls were shocked. I tossed each girl a piece of each type of candy, and saved the last for me, Winter, Leaf, and Sasha to share. Winter had white cat ears and Leaf had white bunny ears, while Sasha was a puppy hanyou with brown dog ears. We stuck together as we were never bought, because we were so small and only 13, save for Sasha, who was 12. 


End file.
